John Gordon, 2nd of Lochinvar (c1451-c1517)
}} "Sir John Gordon of Lochinvar obtained, during his father's lifetime, a charter of the lands of Kenmure from William, Earl of Douglas, 7 August 1450, and in 1456 he was fined in respect of these lands (Canmoor) for absence from a justice ayre at Kirkcudbright. In 1456-57 he had sasine of the lands and barony of Stitchill. He was one of those who on 30 May 1490 obtained a safe-conduct and protection for two months as commissioners of King James IV., with 300 horsemen, to enter and remain in England, and return; and on 26 February 1490-91 he was included in a like protection for six months. Between February 1496 and July 1498 he is mentioned as paying the tax of spears for the stewartry of Kirkcudbright.(8-102) On 4 March 1506-7 he obtained a charter of the lands of Torscrachane, and on 11 December 1507 one of Gordonstoun. The date of Sir John's death has not been ascertained, but he was still alive on 11 May 1517. He married, first, Annabella, daughter of Robert, Lord Boyd, by whom he had:- *1. Sir Alexander, who was one of the Gentlemen of the Bedchamber to King James III. Sir John Gordon married, secondly, before 19 May 1489, Elizabeth Lindsay, and by her he had issue:- *2. Sir Robert of Glen, and afterwards of Lochinvar. *3. William, who had charters of parts of the barony of Craichlaw, in the parish of Kirkcowan and county of Wigtown, 17 September 1500 and 28 January 1506-7; one of the lands of Larglegastell and Markleif, 10 January 1515-16; and another of the lands of Auchingilbert, 4 August 1515. He married Janet Baillie, and was ancestor of the Gordons of Craighlaw; of Culvennan; in Crosherie of Mundork and Mains of Penninghame, of Glasgow, of Whitehill and of Aikenhead; of Grange; and of Balmeg. *4. John, who obtained from his father the Mains of Balmaclellan afterwards called Hardlands. *5. David, who got a gift of the escheat of Cuthbert Ashennan in Dunjop, 24 March 1538-39. *6. Elizabeth, married to Sir William Douglas of Drumlanrig, and had issue. He died 'in Northumberland in the field of war,' 10 September 1513 (the day after Flodden) intestate, and she was appointed his executrix. *7. Janet, married, first (contract dated 20 May 14863), to Alexander Stewart of Garlies; and secondly, in 1503, to Sir William Keith of Innerugie. *8. Margaret, married to Bertilmo Glendonwyn, son and heir of John Glendonwyn of that Ilk. They obtained the lands of Glencorse and others, in the lordship of Eskdale, 1492. She was married, secondly, to Patrick Sinclair of Spotts and Woodhouselee (_Acta Dom. Conc._, xx. 195). *9. Annabel, contracted to Cuthbert, son and heir of Andrew M'Dowell of Spotts (_Acta Dom. Conc._, xix. 103. Sir John had also an illegitimate son, Mr. William, to whom he gave the lands of Crathlet, 1506, and who was legitimated 23 March 1538." Scots Peerage (V:102-5, sub GORDON, VISCOUNT OF KENMURE, as emended by SP IX:117)